


Keep Me Forever, Tell Me You Own Me

by unapologetic_thirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Harry, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Subspace, powerbottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_thirst/pseuds/unapologetic_thirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been cooped up in the tour bus for weeks now, only managing quick handjobs late at night when everyone else is asleep — huffing hot breaths into each others' necks, choking off moans and trying to stay quiet. But now they have time to do it right. And Louis plans on making this last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Forever, Tell Me You Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just 2.8K of D/s porn. 
> 
> This takes place in an AU where refractory periods are sort of not a thing and Harry and Louis have both been tested and are clean. 
> 
> This is easily the filthiest thing I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it! Title taken from Off To The Races by Lana del Rey.

They're in a fancy hotel that night, with an old fashioned four poster bed that they both want to take advantage of. It's probably going to creak something awful when they get down to it, but neither of them are fussed. It's just Zayn in the next room, and he'll sleep through anything. 

They've been cooped up in the tour bus for weeks now, only managing quick handjobs late at night when everyone else is asleep—huffing hot breaths into each others' necks, choking off moans and trying to stay quiet. But now they have time to do it right. And Louis plans on making this last.  

Louis places the lube and Harry's favorite plug on the nightstand before tying four silk ties to each of the four posters of the bed. Harry's lounging on the mattress, watching him silently. He starts lazily stroking himself until Louis throws him a sharp glance and a slight shake of his head, and Harry stops. His eyes lose focus for a second before he comes back to himself, and Louis feels his heart rate quicken at how easily Harry's going to slip off into that hazy, loose subspace tonight. They're both aching for it. 

Louis finishes the last tie, checking to make sure it's secure, before climbing up onto the bed next to Harry. Louis kisses him once, slowly, before attaching the ties to each of Harry's ankles and wrists, stretching each limb out to the four corners of the bed. He looks so long and lanky stretched out like that, the lines of his muscles tensing as he tests each tie, making sure he can't get free. He's bare and exposed and vulnerable, the most beautiful he's ever looked; he's already hard, breathing erratically, and Louis feels a wave of arousal pool low in his groin as he sees him start to slip away so quickly. 

He leans down and kisses Harry with purpose this time, licks into his mouth and bites his strawberry lips until they're swollen and spit-slick. He travels down and sucks dark bruises into Harry's neck and collarbones until he's moaning and shifting his hips up, trying to rut against Louis. Louis leans back and gives him a warning look, says, "I need you to be good for me, Haz, can you do that?" Harry nods, pupils blown, and his hips still against the sheets. 

Louis returns to Harry's skin, takes his time sucking and licking each nipple, leaving trails of love bites down Harry's long torso until he reaches his hips. He runs his tongue slowly along the lines of his hipbones and wraps a hand around himself when he feels Harry's thighs clench with the effort of keeping still. 

He can hear Harry's harsh pants and little whining noises, knows he's trying to stay quiet. Harry asked earlier to be gagged, but Louis had said no. He likes the pretty desperate sounds he makes too much, he wants to hear every single one. He stops for a second, looks up at Harry, says, "I want to hear you, kitten. Don't hold back." 

Harry's already flushed high in his cheeks and in his cock, the tip glistening with precum. Louis leans up and licks the clear droplets from the tip, watching his dick jerk in response. He smiles when he hears Harry's long whine followed by a breathy "Please, Lou."

Louis reaches over to where the bottle of lube is sitting on the nightstand and pops it open, coating his fingers with the slick liquid and kneeling back down between Harry's milky thighs. He presses the pad of his finger to the ring of muscle there, feeling it clench underneath the pressure before relaxing, and Louis slides one finger in up to the knuckle. It's been a while since they've done this and Harry's impossibly tight. He'll have to go slowly. 

He strokes Harry's thigh, feels him relax a bit around his finger and slides it the rest of the way in. Harry's eyes are closed and his mouth is slack and open, the tip of his tongue tracing his bottom lip every so often and he's making needy little groans in the back of his throat, shifting down on Louis' finger, feeling the slight stretch and burn. "Good?" Louis asks, poised to add a second finger. "Yeah, yeah, just—please, I need more, need you," Harry huffs between shaky breaths. 

Louis slides the second finger in alongside the first, not stopping until they're both all the way in. Harry whines and sucks in a harsh breath through his teeth, relaxing and adjusting before he's rocking back and forth, rolling his hips down onto Louis' fingers, moaning. 

Louis starts fucking him with his fingers in earnest then, scissoring and twisting, crooking them to search for the bundle of nerves; he knows he's found it when Harry's back arches and the headboard creaks where Harry's biceps are bulging against the restraints there. He keeps a steady pressure on that spot while he adds a third finger, and Harry moans loudly, chest heaving. 

He's so flushed and sweaty, curls splayed onto the pillow and ears tinged pink. He's looking down at Louis, biting down on his lip and eyes pleading, pupils blown wide with lust and rimmed in sea glass green. Louis may be in charge but it's still impossible not to give him what he wants when he gets desperate like this. So he slides his fingers out and slicks his bare cock with lube before pushing in until he's pressed flush to Harry, who lets out a low, rumbling groan as he's being filled. 

He knows how much Harry loves that full feeling, how it makes him feel heavy and safe and wound tight. Harry's breaths are coming in harsh, short pants and he's already shifting on Louis' cock, trying to get him in deeper even though he's as far in as he can be. Louis slides halfway out before pushing back in, building up a steady rhythm until he's snapping his hips quickly, holding Harry's hips down firmly with his hands, fingertips digging in to his sides. 

Harry's dick is flushed dark and there are trails of precum dripping down from the tip, but Louis isn't going to let him come yet. He has plans. He feels his own orgasm building, balls tight and heavy, and lets it rip through him. His rhythm stutters and he's coming, filling Harry up. 

He pulls out and reaches over to the nightstand, picking up the plug. Harry shifts and moans when he feels it slide into him, and his cock jerks toward his stomach when he feels the wet mixture of come and lube still inside. He loves that feeling, like Louis is marking him as his, owning him in a way that's intimate and so, so filthy in the best way. 

Louis knees up the bed until he's straddling Harry's waist, looking down at him. He leans down to whisper in between kisses, "My kitten, my perfect little china doll. You're doing so well. I'm going to let you feel me around your cock, but you're not allowed to move, okay?" Harry whimpers and nods frantically, desperate now. 

Louis shifts up higher, knees bracketing Harry's chest, and grabs the lube and coats his fingers again, this time pressing them to his own hole. Harry's licking his lips, gaze flitting eagerly between Louis' spent cock and where he's sliding slick fingers into himself. Louis knows it won't take long until he's hard again, it's been far too long since he's had a proper fuck, and he feels his length twitch as his fingers brush against the bundle of nerves inside him. 

Harry looks like he's trying to bring Louis' cock closer through sheer force of will, and Louis is happy to oblige. He knows Harry won't ask, he's too far gone, so he says, "Want to feel your mouth, love." Harry nods and licks his lips eagerly, trying to strain his neck to reach, unable to lift himself further because of where his arms are tied and Louis' pinning his torso down. Louis laughs softly and runs his free hand through Harry's sweaty mess of curls, soothing him. "Shh, darling, here." He shifts forward, letting the tip of his half-hard cock trail over Harry's lips before pushing inside the wet warmth of his mouth. 

Harry laves his tongue over the underside of Louis' shaft, avoiding the tip, knowing it's probably still too sensitive to handle directly just yet. He feels Louis' cock slowly start to thicken and lengthen between his lips, stretching them, and he feels his own cock twitch in response. He's looking over to where Louis is still opening himself up with his fingers, one hand braced on the headboard, eyes closed. He wants Louis to look at him, wants him to see how much he loves this, and makes a needy little involuntary noise in the back of his throat. 

Louis sucks in a breath at the vibration and opens his eyes, sees Harry's bambi eyes gazing up at him, wide and trusting and far away. He feels his dick throb, fully hard now, and pulls it out of Harry's mouth, smiling at how he tries to follow it, straining against the ties. 

He pulls his fingers out of himself and shifts down until he's hovering over Harry's thick cock, looking at Harry and raising his eyebrows in warning, reminding him not to move. Harry relaxes immediately, then tenses as he feels Louis drizzle lube over his cock and coat it. He's been untouched this whole time and he struggles not to come right then, just from Louis' brief touch. Louis grabs the base firmly, and Harry feels relief run through him as he's pulled back from the brink. He wants to be good for Louis, doesn't want to come before he's allowed. 

And then Louis is sinking down, slowly and torturously, still holding on to the base to guide himself until his arse is pressed flush to Harry's hips. Harry's shaking all over and his muscles are straining with the effort of not thrusting up into the tight heat. Louis hasn't started moving yet, he's just smirking down at Harry, watching him pull the ties taught and struggle against them. They don't pinch into his skin, but Harry likes pulling the knots tighter and tighter, it takes the edge off of the buzz of arousal coiling in the pit of his stomach. He's breathing in ragged breaths, lost in sensation and need, sweaty and flushed pink down to his chest. 

Louis reaches down behind him to trace around the rim of the plug, eliciting a sharp whine from Harry. He starts moving then, shifting his hips back and forth, rocking on Harry's dick. Harry's still struggling not to thrust up, but he's doing well, considering. Louis leans forward to pinch and roll Harry's nipples between his thumb and forefinger, shifting himself up and down on Harry's cock and gripping his own tightly, pumping hard. He's getting breathless now, gasps, "Fuck, Haz. I love how your cock feels. Do you like it when I use you like a toy? Do you like knowing I'm getting myself off with it?" He already knows the answer, needs to hear Harry say it. Harry moans, sounds wrecked when he answers, "Yeah, oh god, fuck, Lou. Love it so much, love being good for you." 

Louis groans and he's so close now, says, "M'gonna come, want you to taste." He pulls off Harry's cock and starts jerking himself roughly, and it only takes a few tugs before he's coming in thick white stripes all over Harry's face and mouth, moaning at how Harry's trying desperately to lick it all up. He gathers the rest with his fingers and pushes them into Harry's mouth, feeling him lick and suck greedily, trying to taste all of it. 

Harry's whining and shifting his hips up, he can't stop himself now, and Louis knows he can't make him wait any longer. He shifts down and takes one of Harry's peaked nipples into his mouth and bites down, hard enough to mark. Harry's back arches and he comes before Louis has a chance to wrap a hand around him, pulsing and streaking his belly and chest with white, legs jolting and pulling the ties as he tries to curl against himself. He's panting and heaving short sobs, trying to catch his breath. Louis leans up and peppers his face with kisses, murmuring soothing noises into his ear and stroking his hair. 

He reaches down and gathers some of the come onto his fingers, feeds it to Harry and watches as he licks it off him. He's whispering little soft phrases about how good he was and how beautiful he looks as he pushes himself up to kneel at the corner of the bed and starts to undo the ties binding one of Harry's wrists. 

But Harry makes a desperate noise and when Louis looks over at him, he's shaking his head no and looking back at the ties. He gets like this sometimes, when he's this far into subspace, like he's too overwhelmed to form words after a certain point, needs Louis to understand without them. Louis stops fiddling with the knot and moves back over to Harry, cupping his cheek, and asks him what he needs. Harry looks at Louis and then shifts his eyes to his cock, and when Louis follows his gaze he sees that Harry's still hard, looks like he hasn't come at all, let alone barely a minute ago. 

So Louis leans down and kisses him slowly and deeply, pulls back and says, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you, okay?" and waits for Harry's answering nod before he moves back down between his thighs where the base of the plug is still stretching Harry.

He traces his finger around the rim, feeling the muscle flutter underneath his fingertip and then leans down to kitten lick around the base. Harry's keening high in his throat and starts writhing against the ties again as Louis tugs the plug out and watches his own come follow, trickling down. He moves back in to lick around Harry's hole, laving gently with his tongue and tasting himself before easing two fingers in. Harry's still slick and stretched and they slip in easily. 

Harry's stomach muscles are clenching and he's trying to fuck down on Louis' fingers as best he can without the use of his limbs. Louis crooks his fingers and presses along Harry's walls until he hits Harry's sweet spot and Harry sobs brokenly. Louis bites and licks at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, leaving marks on the pale flesh and blowing on them gently, feeling Harry shudder and clench around his fingers. 

He takes Harry's cock into his mouth, reveling in the heady taste of him. He moves his tongue firmly on Harry's frenulum as he fucks into Harry with his fingers, unrelenting. It only takes a few seconds before Harry's crying out and pulsing weakly into his mouth, and Louis swallows it before pulling off of his softening dick and sliding his fingers out of Harry. 

Harry's sweaty and shaking and there are tear tracks along the side of his face, but he looks blissed out and sleepy now, finally satisfied. Louis crawls back up Harry's long body and kisses him, letting him taste himself on his tongue before he moves again to untie the restraints. Harry just watches him this time, breath still hitching a little bit, but much quieter now. Louis is telling him how precious he is and how incredible he was tonight as he moves around the bed, gently untying him and rubbing soothingly at the marks on his wrists and ankles. 

Louis loves seeing him like this, so pliant and soft and gentle. He places the ties back on the nightstand and kisses Harry's cheek, tells him he's going to get a washcloth to clean up and he'll be right back. Harry just gives him a small smile, eyes soft and loving. He comes back with the cloth and gently cleans them both up, taking special care around the areas where Harry's most sensitive. 

When they're both clean and dry, Louis drops the cloth on the floor and stretches out next to Harry, combing through his hair and pulling him in close to curl into his side before tugging the blankets up over them. Louis hates sleeping on his back, but Harry likes tucking himself into Louis' side and nuzzling into the crook of his neck, so he does it anyway.

But tonight Harry can't seem to get close enough; he keeps shifting, restless, and when he makes a dissatisfied little noise, Louis pulls him on top of him until every inch of their bodies are touching. And it's only then that Harry sighs, tucking his head into Louis' neck where Louis can feel wet eyelashes brush softly against his skin.

He wraps his arms around Harry's back and hears Harry whisper in a tiny voice, "Tighter." So Louis holds him as tight as he can until he feels Harry relax, boneless against him, and his breathing slowly evens out and he falls asleep. Louis smiles softly, feeling like his heart is suddenly too big for his chest, and presses a kiss to Harry's hair before he drifts off. 


End file.
